1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack assembly and particularly to a modular jack assembly comprising a terminal module having an improved base element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular jack assembly is commonly used in the computer or network appliance as input/output port for transmitting data or signals. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,315 issued on May 30, 2006. The modular jack assembly has a power over ethernet assembly attached to a rear portion thereof. The conventional modular jack assembly includes an insulative housing having a cavity, a terminal module received in the cavity, an outer shield surrounding the housing and a main board mounted to the rear portion of the insulative housing. The terminal module includes a base element defining a receiving room and a conductive portion assembled in a front wall of the base element. The base element comprises a daughter board positioned on a top thereof. The terminal module has a plurality of L-shaped signal contacts and power contacts. The L-shaped contacts have first ends routing through the daughter board and second ends extending outwardly from a rear wall of the base element and then through the main board for connecting with the power over ethernet assembly. The modular jack assembly further comprises a connector mounted behind the main board for connecting the power over ethernet assembly to the main board.
However, the main board and the power over ethernet assembly are both mounted to a rear portion of the base element. Too much space will then be taken by the modular jack assembly along the front-to-back direction.
Hence, an improved modular jack assembly is needed to solve the above problem.